Conventionally, color print has been carried out by transmitting color image data from a personal computer to a color printer. At this point, the RGB data generated by the personal computer is converted to CMYK data based on a color correction table (LUT: Look Up Table).
However, since there are various types of the image output devices, it is necessary to apply processing to the CMYK data according to the respective image output device. In addition, it is necessary to prepare the color correction table respectively for a medium on which printing is carried out such as paper on which the color printer applies printing, the resolution, and a color correction mode. Therefore, as many color correction tables as a number obtained by multiplying the number of types of the media, the resolutions, and the color correction modes by each other are necessary. The number of types of the media, the resolutions, and the color correction modes increases as the number of the models of the color printers is increasing recently, and thus the manpower for preparing the color correction LUTs are excessive.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide image-processing device and method, a program, and a recording medium which can carry out a proper image processing without excessive manpower even if the models of image output devices such as a color printer increase.